You Stole My Pocky!
by DJ Pocky
Summary: SasuSasku Oneshot. Sasuke steals Sakura's Pocky. How does he do it? What will she do after? R R please!


This is a little one-shot I thought up one or two in the morning. I hope you like it! This is clearly sasusaku! Yep this is the product of my new found pocky obsession.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. (But I bet you I could pwn his ass as a ninja)

-

-

You Stole My Pocky!

By: DJ Pocky

Haruno Sakura sat on the park bench after school humming to herself the song she was currently listening to. Even though today was rent day at her crappy apartment complex, it was still a nice day outside. That was when Sakura decided to take a half hour and enjoy it.

Sakura was clad in a short-sleeved white collard shirt with a gray undershirt sticking out from underneath it, white knee-high socks, gray low-top converses, and a mid thigh length green plaid skirt. Her gold school blazer lay atop her messenger bag, which sat next to her on the bench. She only had one headphone in her ear so her other ear could keep a listen on her surroundings. Her short pink hair swayed with the bopping of her head and the wind while her grass green eyes were closed.

One of her pale hands rested on her blazer and messenger bag, while the other rested atop a pink and white box of strawberry pocky, keeping it from falling when she swung her legs back and forth.

Half of a piece of pocky was sticking out of her mouth when she opened her eyes and noticed someone walking in her direction. It was Uchiha Sasuke, the high school heartthrob. He was clad in the same clothes as Sakura except he had his blazer on and he was wearing plain green pants instead of a skirt. He had raven colored hair and onyx eyes. His hair was spiky in the back making it look like a duck's bottom, but only few dared to tease him about it even though it looked nice.

Sakura swallowed the piece of pocky in her mouth and reached for another piece while greeting, "Hi Sasuke" Lifting her other hand to wave.

He just nodded his head in response as she placed half of the piece of strawberry pocky in her mouth.

He stopped about a foot in front of her and parted his lips as if to say something. She just elegantly raised a thin pink eyebrow at him, inquisitively.

The next thing she knew his face was right in front of hers, their lips touching. She was too shocked to do anything except sit there, stupefied.

Sasuke had simply wanted some pocky. When he leaned down he had placed his hand on the box of pocky and then he put his mouth over the remaining half of her pocky.

He quickly bit off the piece in his mouth and walked away picking up the box of pocky already in his left hand. Sakura was in a daze as she subconsciously lifted a hand to her lips.

It took her a few minutes to snap out of it and register in her mind that her pocky was missing.

"Hey! I was eating that!" She called out in the direction she thought he went.

-

Sasuke broke into a run as soon as he was out of Sakura's line of sight. He knew how fast she could be, especially when she was mad.

He got home greeted his parents, ignored his brother, and slammed his bedroom door shut.

He lay down on his bed, dropping the pink and white box beside him. He wrinkled his nose, _pink_. He had never really liked the color, but was starting to notice it around more and more.

Sasuke was never much one for sweets, but that first piece of pocky was delicious.

He shrugged away those thoughts and started eating the rest of the pocky. It didn't taste like it did the first time but he, again, just shrugged the thought away.

-

Sakura was in a predicament. She couldn't remember the way to the Uchiha manor. If it was day when she was still a fangirl she would have been there in a heartbeat. But since she is no longer a fangirl, she can't do that. Sure, she's been there before for projects and whatnot but it was usually Naruto that would drive her there. That's it Naruto!

She pulled out her small cell phone and pushed two, talk. She had Naruto first on speed dial because he was her older brother and her lifeline.

After another few seconds he picked up.

"Hello? Naruto's House of-

"I don't even want you to finish that sentence" Only god knows how much time that kid spends with his perverted caretaker.

"Oh, Hi Sakura-chan"

"'Ello Naruto"

"What can I do for you?"

"Um…well, actually I need your help"

"Is it about those kissing lessons, my offer still stands."

She turned bright red, "No, Naruto! I needed to talk to Sasuke about something so could you direct me to his house from the park?"

"Ooh Sasuke's house? What are you gonna do there?"

Sakura could just picture his grinning face, blue eyes glinting with mischief, raising his blonde eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh shut up, I said I needed to speak to him about something. So just tell me?"

"Fine I'll tell you, but you have to promise to name your first child after me"

Sakura turned red, "Naruto!"

"Fine, fine. Sheesh, I personally think you have been spending way too much time with the Teme as it is, seeing as you can't take a joke anymore."

He then proceeded to give her directions to Sasuke's house. She nodded, said goodbye before he could say anything else and hung up. She sighed in relief when the black metal gates in front of the house came into view.

The guards, after identifying her, let her in. She knocked on the large wooden doors of the mansion and waited. A few minutes later a beautiful older woman opened the door.

"Ah, Sakura-chan hello. What can I do for you?" Sasuke's mom said ushering her in.

Sakura could never get over how the air in the house was that of a superior, but it was still so beautiful.

"Hello Mikoto-san, would you mind telling me where Sasuke is?" She asked politely.

"I think he is in his room," She looked contemplative, "He seemed in a rush when he came home today."

A few minutes later they stopped at a black door, Mikoto knocked lightly and entered after she heard a muffled come in.

"Sasuke-chan one of your friends has come to visit you" Mikoto said cheerily, prodding Sakura forward.

Sasuke just nodded, his eyes still closed. He just figured it was Neji or Shikamaru, it definitely wasn't Naruto 'cause usually he could hear him from the front door. Or when the guards told him he wasn't allowed back on the property because of what happened to the kitchen last time. He burned half the kitchen down trying to make a pot of instant ramen.

All of a sudden his face was warm and he felt a slight pressure against his lips. The pocky tasted sweet again. Then the warm pressure was gone.

He opened his eyes to look up at an angry, arms crossed over her chest, but nonetheless blushing Sakura.

Her eyes were alighted in a fiery rage and she had a demanding look on her face.

Sasuke found this amusing and decided to play dumb.

"Yes?" he asked, surprised at how cold his voice was. But hey, she did just barge into his room and basically kissed him. Not that he minded a voice in the back of his head thought.

He brushed aside the voice and noticed Sakura's face fall. He resisted the urge to smirk and continued to watch her expression change.

She flailed her arms in exasperation and half yelled, "What the hell do you mean 'yes?' I want to know why you stole my pocky, and why me of all people?"

"It's ninja food" Sasuke stated calmly, crossing his arms too.

"Oh, what? So you're a ninja now?" She asked rhetorically, but Sasuke nodded his head childishly anyways.

"A ninja? Really Sasuke? Who are you? Naruto!" She just kept ranting, "Speaking of Naruto why didn't you just take his pocky?," By now a sly smile was creeping up on her features.

"I mean you could use the same method too." At this she burst out laughing at the memory.

In the second grade some boy 'accidentally' pushed Naruto into Sasuke while they were glaring at each other, face-to-face. So Naruto crashed his lips onto Sasuke's infront of the whole class.

The fangirls hated Naruto after that incident and Naruto and Sasuke hadn't talked to each other the rest of the year. Sakura had later found out it was Sai that had pushed Naruto. When she saw him later in the day she praised him and playfully bowed down to him.

He had simply said, "We all know glaring is just undressing someone with their eyes. Those two needed to get a room."

She snapped out of her daze to find Sasuke glaring at her. He had hoped that everyone forgot about that particular memory. Sakura seeing Sasuke glaring at her, instantly covered herself with her hands.

When his glare turned into an inquisitive stare she put down her hands and shrugged.

"Have you really never had Pocky before?" She asked sympathetically towards the boy. How can you live in Japan and not have pocky? She thought it was impossible.

"The Dobe kept nagging me to try some" he explained moving his head left to right.

"Since when do you, _Uchiha_ Sasuke, listen to Naruto?" She asked emphasizing his last name.

That got Sasuke thinking. When did he listen to the Dobe?

He decided to shrug nonchalantly in a manner of 'there's a first time for everything'.

Sakura was looking around Sasuke's room when her eyes landed on the clock.

"Oh, shit!" It was past six and her landlord would think she was skipping rent day.

She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

"Wait."

Sakura stopped in mid-step and the next thing she new she was grabbed by the wrist and spun around, being pushed against a wall, Kissing Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

So what did you think? I finally got it out when I started it like the beginning of last summer.

Review please!

DJ Pocky


End file.
